


Driving Home

by allonsyalice



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyalice/pseuds/allonsyalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Parrish gives Lydia a ride home. <br/>Lydia hides stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Home

“You didn’t have to give me a ride home,” Lydia said, just to give herself something to say. She stared out of the window of his cruiser to the quickly-passing Beacon Hills. She could have walked. The station wasn’t too far from her house anyway.  
Not really.  
Parrish drove in silence. Most of their ride had been silent. They were both exhausted. And Lydia was hiding something.  
She wondered if he could tell. They didn’t know each other that well, anyway. Lydia turned forward again, wishing he could just speed and get her home faster. Would he get arrested for that? Probably.  
“I wanted to,” Parrish said, after the prolonged silence. She didn’t think he was going to respond, “tonight was…weird.” He looked at her for a moment, taking his eyes off the empty road.  
“Do not ask what you are about to ask,” Lydia said, coming off a little bit meaner than she intended, “I’m alright. I’m fine. I’m okay.” All of this was a lie, but she wanted to stop talking before she revealed that she had found him on a hit list of supernatural beings in Beacon Hills.  
She wanted to ask, but maybe that was a conversation for another time.   
“Down here,” Lydia said. She couldn’t think of anything else to say. 

He insisted on walking her to the door, even though her mom was home. She could see her mom’s bedroom light on from the window. But he even opened the cruiser’s door for her and she got out.  
Maybe it wasn’t him. This entire thing was so ridiculous. Maybe she was wrong. It could be another Jordan Parrish. In Beacon Hills country. Somewhere. The odds of that did not see too likely.  
As they got to the door, and Lydia pulled out her key, she looked up at him.  
“What is your name?” She asked, raising one eyebrow. She could have made up a story to cover for her question, but she didn’t. She watched as he processed her request.  
“Parrish,” he said slowly, trying to figure out what she wanted.  
“No,” Lydia said, “your full name.”  
“Jordan,” he said with a little, embarrassed smile, “Jordan Michael Parrish.”


End file.
